My Dragon Slayer
by Raining Star
Summary: The Weasley's lose a daughter, a sister and a twin...eight years later, the lost Weasley is found. Love, Romance, Action, Adventure, and a twisted plot. What else could you ask for? AU
1. Lost

Ron's face went deadly white as he read the parchment. Ginny stroked Errol's soft feathers, thinking about what else to add to her Potions essay. "What is it?" She asked absentmindedly.  
  
Harry stopped reaching for a breakfast roll, and Hermione looked up from her book. "Ron?"  
  
Ginny glanced up and saw his face. "Ron, what is it?" Her voice was slightly shriller then normal. "Is it Mum? Dad? Bill or---"  
  
"No." Ron's voice came out in a horse croak. He motioned for the twins to join them. He stared out the writing a moment more, then told them all in a whisper, "It's Beth."  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide, and the twins' faces went white.  
  
"You mean.they found her body?" Ginny whispered.  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked shocked and worried. "Whose body?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, it's not that." He read the words once more, and then stated flatly, "She's alive."  
  
~*~  
  
"I have five older brothers," Ron began. He glanced at Ginny. "And one little sister."  
  
Hermione and Harry both nodded, too confused to do much else.  
  
"And one older sister."  
  
"What?"  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"-I've never met-"  
  
Ron shook his head and they quieted. "Her name is Beth. She's.Charlie's twin."  
  
This time Harry and Hermione kept their mouths shut, but their eyes widened.  
  
"She was thirteen when.when." Ron closed his eyes briefly, then continued in a pained voice. "It was her and Charlie's third year, Bill was still here, and it was Percy's first year. She stayed back from Hogsmead, because she had detention. When the group of Gryffindors came back, there was.the third year girls' dormitory was ransacked, and there was.blood.everywhere."  
  
Ginny let out a little sob before hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Hermione held her hand, and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Beth was gone. A lot of that blood was.hers. Not all of it, but a lot." Ron took a deep breath. "They left a message.in the blood." He stared at the floor, and blinked furiously. "It said, 'She's the first.'"  
  
"But.what does it mean?" Harry asked, feeling horrible.  
  
Ron shrugged hopelessly. "At first everyone thought it was.You-Know-Who.but nothing else happened, no other attacks.until our first year, Harry. So no one knows."  
  
They fell silent, no one knowing what to say. They were separated form the rest of the common room, sitting in the corner by the fireplace. The common room was almost empty, with only a few stranglers attempting to finish their last minute homework.  
  
Suddenly Ginny burst out, "I remember her."  
  
Ron looked at her, but didn't say anything. She bit her lip and continued. "I.I'm not sure what she looked like.all I can picture is red curls and blue eyes.I think. Her hair is different though. It's darker, like Bill's and.Charlie's. And you two are the only ones with blue eyes." She sighed, and hugged her knees closer to her body. Hermione, not knowing what else to do, squeezed her hand and hoped to help. Ginny looked at the ceiling. "The only thing I remember.was once when I was crying, I don't even remember why.this tornado rushed into my room, and I was flying in the air, until I was laughing and couldn't remember why I was crying in the first place." She sighed softly. "Red curls and blue eyes, and a tornado. That's all I can remember."  
  
"You were only six."  
  
"I wish I could remember." She whispered raggedly.  
  
Another silence stretched out before them. Finally Hermione asked timidly, "But she's alive?"  
  
Ron looked at her. "Yeah.for now. She's a prisoner of Death Eaters."  
  
Ginny's shoulders shook with silent tears as Hermione gasped. "Oh no."  
  
"Mum owled Bill and Percy and told them." Ron told them miserably. "All four of them are coming to Hogwarts in the morning. She owled Charlie and asked him to come.she wanted to tell him in person, with his family surrounding him."  
  
Soundless tears were falling from Hermione's eyes now. Harry sat, one arm around his best female friend, who was clinging on to Ginny trying to offer comfort while her heart broke for their family, and awkwardly wrapped one arm around Ron's shoulders as well, wishing he could do something to help.  
  
"Do you think Fred or George would remember her?" Ginny asked, desperately grabbing on to the thought. "I mean, really remember her?"  
  
"I dunno," Ron said lifelessly. "They were nine or ten when."  
  
"We were nine." Fred said as the twins came to sit with them, distanced from the other Gryffindors. "Only nine when."  
  
"When Beth."  
  
"Yeah." There was a silence where the Weasley's sat lost in memories, and Hermione and Harry exchanged looks of helplessness.  
  
"Do you remember her?" Ginny asked finally, unable to hold back. "Do you remember her at all?"  
  
Fred took a deep breath. "I remember how when we kids got into trouble, she distracted mum and dad with some story of how her knight in shinning armor rescued her from the dragons."  
  
"She was always telling stories about that. 'My hero will come,' she'd say," George told them.  
  
"'He saves me from the dragons,'" Fred added.  
  
"I remember how she'd always play with you two when no one else wanted to," George smiled bitterly. "She would laugh and grin and sweep you little ones into a tale of castles and princes, and princess with magic powers. And, always, with her knight, her dragon slayer."  
  
"I remember how she used to help us with our pranks. Winking at us and giving us ideas. And how she would sneak into our room at night and tell us a story when we couldn't sleep." Fred looked deep into the fire, blinking back tears.  
  
" I remember how she always made Percy laugh. She would talk him into going out side after dark to sit on the roof, and she always asked him to tell her the stories of the constellations. And he would laugh and agree to sneak out side to lay on the roof and watch the stars." George scrubbed his hands over his face, willing the need to cry the pain away to disappear. "He never does that anymore. Doesn't even look at the stars. Say's he had no time."  
  
"And she always managed to talk Bill into taking her for a ride on his broom. He would stop whatever he was doing to fly with her. They used to sing together, all the time. They were real good, had amazing voices. He wouldn't sing with anybody else." Fred swallowed hard. "He won't sing at all anymore."  
  
"She and Charlie." George closed his eyes before continuing. "They were inseparable. They shared everything. They were twins and."  
  
".and twins lean on each other." Fred finished, staring at his own twin.  
  
George stared back. "I don't know how he managed to.to."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Fred and George didn't let the tears take them until they were alone. They cried for Beth, who was lost. They cried for Charlie who was broken. And they cried for themselves, because they leaned on each other. And wouldn't survive the loss of one. 


	2. Hell

Bill Weasley woke the next morning with his arm draped around a young shapely woman. Blinking and yawning, he tried to place her name in his foggy mind. Surely it started with an M. Mary, maybe? No, that's not it. Why couldn't he remember?  
  
He was betting all that Whiskey he consumed last night had something to do with it.  
  
He groaned as he stumbled into the hallway, deciding to deal with the nameless blonde sleeping naked in his bed after a shower and at least three cups of coffee.  
  
But apparently fate had other plans, because an owl he didn't recognize was sitting at his table in the small kitchen of his small apartment, eating what looked like stale popcorn.  
  
"Damn thing, what do you want?"  
  
The owl simple shifted his tawny eyes to him and flapped a wing. Yawning and grumbling he untied the piece of parchment that was tied to this arrogant birds leg. Deciding to read it on his way to that hot shower, he glared once more at the owl and headed to the bathroom.  
  
A crash that shook the foundation of this little apartment was followed by more vicious curses, this time in a different language.  
  
"Brad?" The slumberous blonde with the full body stumbled bare-skinned into the hallway, and tossed him a sleep smile. "Sumthing wrong, honey?"  
  
He didn't even spare a glance for this sexy girl who couldn't remember his name. Scooping her up in hand arm, grabbing what he hoped were her clothing (he didn't remember owing a blue dress) he dumped her just outside his front door, tossing her clothes behind her. There was a slight pop and then he was gone.  
  
Three minutes later he was back and scrounging for clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, Bill was walking up to Hagrid's hut. He wasn't ready to deal with the rest of the Weasley clan. He needed to.remember first. Then he'd deal.  
  
He knocked loudly on the door, and was immediately grabbed in a bone- crunching hug that was almost comical. Chocking and sputtering her patted the half-giant on the back and concentrated on breathing. When Hagrid finally set him back on his feet, Bill wheezed out a great breath of air. And saw the Hagrid was either drunk or crying. Or both.  
  
Breathing closer to normal now, Bill clasped a hand on Hagrid's arm, and asked softly, "What's going on, Hagrid?" Drunk or crying, it was best to speak quietly.  
  
Hagrid wailed and threw himself into a chair. He was crying, then.  
  
"Poor Charlie! Poor Beth!" He sobbed, and hugged Fang around the neck. "She used ter come down to me hut."  
  
Bill couldn't make out the rest of what he was saying. But it was enough to make him remember.  
  
He closed his eyes and let the memories come.  
  
She was tall like Ron, and skinny like Percy. She was blue eyes like Ron and red curly hair like Charlie, but it was darker, like his own. Wild red curls that went everywhere, and a grin like the twin's. She would sit on his lap and sing, just belt out whatever song came to mind. The girl could sing, and she loved to. He used to take her flying, and she would sit between his arms, and wouldn't say a word. She loved to fly.  
  
She was the one who told Peeves the password to the prefect bathroom. No one even knew how found the password, but she did, and told Peeves, while a Slytherin was bathing, one that one made fun of Ron at platform nine and three-quarters. Well, the Slytherin got hers, and Beth got detention. She was quite proud.  
  
So everyone else went of to Hogsmead, and thirteen year old Beth was left alone, to serve her detention for defending her brother.  
  
He remembered pushing his way into the girls' dormitory, where he saw blood.so much blood. It covered the bed sheets, the walls, and the mirrors, staining everything crimson. On the far wall, written in blood, were three words.  
  
She's the first.  
  
He remembered how Charlie had disappeared, how the entire staff searched the grounds for any sign of Elizabeth or for Charles Weasley, who surely had gone after his twin.  
  
Charlie was found the next morning, walking out of the Forbidden Forest. His clothes were torn and blood coated his skin. He didn't talk for nearly two months. And when he did talk, he never acknowledged what happened in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Beth was never found.  
  
Until now. Bill's fist clenched. She was a prisoner of cold-blooded Death Eaters. It's been eight years. Blood boiled in his veins. Eight years of thinking her dead. She died once. Now we might have to face her death a second time.  
  
He opened his eyes to look about. Hagrid had fallen asleep.  
  
Bill remembered Charlie's disappearance into the Forbidden Forest the first time. He was only half alive when he came out.  
  
Bill wasn't sure Charlie could survive it again.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth Weasley was having a hell of a night. Come to think of it, she was having a hell of a year-seven bloody years to be exact. But this night topped it all. Of course it's not everyday she was dragged through dirt and grim by a cluster of Death Eaters.  
  
It was an annual deal in the life of Elizabeth Weasley.  
  
It took at least ten grown men to overpower a twenty-two year old wandless witch. She took a sense of twisted pride in that.  
  
The shoved, dragged, and tossed her down the underground coroner. The slaps and beatings all melted into one big thrashing in her mind. Her hands were bound behind her back, her mouth gagged with god knows what. Still she struggled, yelled, and kicked.  
  
Just like always.  
  
Except this time.this time it looked like they were going to win. They never managed to drag her the entire way to Voldermort. She always escaped.  
  
But not this time. The spell had been used on her once to many. She had no energy left.  
  
Another backhand sent her sprawling. The world spun once, threatening to turn black, before it righted itself. She felt something warm and sticky drip from her hair. Blood.  
  
More blood.  
  
It doesn't matter, she told herself. Nothing matters. It may be time for her to die, finally, but she wasn't going to die weak. Not after all this time.  
  
She fought more then ever to get free from her captors, having no real hope. The pain, the distance, the blood, all passed in a blur. Soon she saw a door, with the stench of decay and rotting blood behind it.  
  
Her eyes closed briefly. Always blood.  
  
Then the door open, and she was pushed inside, to her knees. Her breath was ragged, her eyes closed. And her heart bitter.  
  
A voice seemed to float over her wary mind, sick and slimily, making her skin crawl.  
  
"At last.do you know who I am?"  
  
Beth forced her eyes open. She was defeated, she knew. But she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her beaten. She would die, and welcome death. But he would never know. She hissed out his name and tossed her hair back.  
  
"Voldermort!"  
  
She had long since embraced his name, refusing to let him see her fear. He gazed upon her now, dirty red curls that fell into wild disarray, her muggle jeans and tank top wet and in shreds, her skin bruised and broken. But he wouldn't see her terror, for she felt none. He wouldn't see her hopeless and lost, for she still had pride when all else has forsaken her.  
  
And he damn well wouldn't see her on her knees, bowing down in front of him.  
  
Despite the pain and the effort, she forced herself to her feet, to stand strait and tall as she faced the bastard in front of her.  
  
Then the shadows shifted and a figure stepped out. Through her haze of pain, her focus cleared, and her eyes went dark with fury.  
  
"You dirty bastard! Out-selling Hogwarts, betraying Dumbledor!! I'll kill you!!"  
  
She lunged and was thrown back. Pain swamped her, but her eyes remained open, staring blankly.  
  
Professor Severus Snape, the Potions master for all of her three years at school, sneered down at her. Her sense of time was muddled, but she knew he was still there, teaching students. Teaching her brothers, her sister. Bill and Charlie would be gone by now. If they were still alive, that is. Ginny, little Ginny, and Ron with his baby blue eyes would be there. The twins, the adorable twins, Fred and George, and Percy would still be sitting in this mans class, while he planned the destruction of the light. This evil man, this spy for the dark lord, this sellout-he was teaching her family.  
  
"You will die tonight, girl. After all this time.what do you say to that?"  
  
Her face flushed, her eyes shot sparks of hate.  
  
"Kiss my ass."  
  
And then all hell broke loose.  
  
~*~  
  
Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, brainless girl. Disappearing for eight bloody years, putting her family through hell, and then just showing up one day at a Death Eater meeting.  
  
Not that he cared if the Weasley family were going through hell or not, of course. And not that she choose for it to happen this way.  
  
Stupid girl.  
  
Now Severus was spending all his night trying to save her sorry ass. Of course she just had to try to attack him, earning her another vicious blow to the head. Brainless girl. And then, that comment, that bold, kiss my ass comment to the dark lord.well, admittedly, it did have a nice dramatic ring to it.  
  
Stupid girl.  
  
And of course, fate would choose just that point in time for thirty or so Auror's to appear with random pops. The air was soon filled with sparks as curses and hexes were shot from wands to wands. Snape was forced to use the battle as a diversion to look for the mindless twit of a girl. Where on earth was she?  
  
With the rest of his fellow Death Eaters desperately trying to fight back the Auror's, Severus crept along the ground looking for a mere pesk of a girl before his comrades found her first.  
  
He found her, huddled behind a large boulder, shivering and trembling. "Damnit."  
  
Her eyes flew open, took a moment to clear, then shot daggers at him. "Go to hell, you--!!"  
  
He clamped a hand to her mouth to quite her and cursed when she bite him. Shaking her hard, he whispered furiously, "Damnit girl, you're right I am a spy, but a spy for Dumbledor. Understand?"  
  
She didn't look at all convinced; in fact by the way she was shouting curses at him, he'd hazard a guess and say she didn't believe him.  
  
Stupid girl.  
  
"I've got to get you out of here, before you're killed and my cover is blown.understand?" She calmed down slightly, but still moved away from him in distrust. He let out a sigh, and then said mockingly, "You have a family waiting for you at Hogwarts.come with me, or stay here; it's you choice."  
  
A moment passed as she stared into his eyes. Such blue eyes.  
  
Then she turned and shoved her bound wrists at him. "Get these off."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes to the heavens and exclaimed, "Honestly woman! We'll worry about those later." He grabbed her arm, but she jerked away from him.  
  
"I am not going with you bound and helpless. Get these off." Beth ordered.  
  
"Stupid girl! I can't! Those can only be opened by Voldermort himself, or by spilling his blood! Now come on!!"  
  
But she only smiled; a dangerously calm smile. "Spilling his blood, eh.." Then suddenly she was in the middle of the fight, calling out to Voldermort, "Oi, Snake-eyes!" He turned with a snarl and she hurled herself at him, teeth bared. His animal like scream of pain tore through the night dark sky, and she was thrown back; flying through the air like a limp rag doll.  
  
Cursing all the way, Severus ran to her, wrapped an arm around her ankle and reached for the Portkey in his pocket. 


	3. Finally

Hermione woke in stages. She smelled the dying fire, and heard the silence of people still asleep. And she was warm and comfortable. Her eyes fluttered open softly. Then they opened wide.  
  
Her arms were wrapped around Ron's waist, and his around hers, with one of her hands caught in his. Her head was cradled on his chest, and his head was resting on the top of hers. A light, butterfly feeling spread throughout her stomach. Should she move? Or should she stay? He seemed pretty comfortable.  
  
"Hermione, are you awake?"  
  
Hermione jumped up, waking Ron up and falling off the couch in the process. Oh, well, I guess that solves that question.  
  
Ginny giggle half-heartedly, and helped Hermione to her feet. Ron yawned. "G'morning. Did we fall asleep on the couch?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and managed a smile. "Yeah, it was kind of funny. You and Hermione were kinda curled into that corner of the couch, and I fell asleep on 'Mione's shoulder. Harry fell asleep on my stomach."  
  
The all turned to look at Harry, who was still asleep and spread out on the couch. Ron poked him in the side. Harry snapped awake and fell of the couch reaching for his wand. He sat, blinking up at them, and said sleepily, "Huh?"  
  
Luckily for Harry, Fred and George entered through the portrait hole, bearing food. "We thought you guys would rather stay in here and eat with us then go down and fight your way through breakfast with the rest of the school." George told them, handing over the food.  
  
"So say thank you and enjoy." Fred added.  
  
A chorus of 'thank you' sounded and the group dived into their food; eating required minimum thinking and even less strength.  
  
The portrait door opened once more, this time emitting Bill. Ginny leaped up and ran to hug her older brother. Greetings were exchanged, and then they fell into silence again.  
  
"You look like shit." Fred observed.  
  
"Yeah," George noted, studying his brother. "Nasty hangover?"  
  
Bill grinned feebly. "You have no idea."  
  
The rest of the morning was spent with him telling them of his foggy adventure the night before and of waking up with a semi-stranger, of tossing her naked out the door, and of leaving the house bare-assed himself. They laughed and they discussed mindless things.  
  
Easier sometimes just not to think.  
  
When Professor McGonagall told them that their parents were waiting for them in the Headmasters office, the Weasley's left to work of the nightmare that had been pounding them all night. And Harry and Hermione sat, feeling helpless and useless, with nothing at all they could do to help.  
  
So, they sat.thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus didn't manage to keep his balance while carrying a woman who was all dead weight. But he could rest now, for a minute at least. They were safely at Hogwarts, and the sun was rising. He sat her down on a table; they were in the Potions dungeon. Good.  
  
Stupid girl.  
  
Her skin was white, making the shock of blood even more noticeable. Her lips were blue, and there was blood coating her mouth. Cuts and scrapes ran the length of her body as did bruises, but none as bad as the bruise that covered the entire left side of her face in a ugly purple swell. Her hair fell in limp curls over the table, and there was red blood mixing with the red of her hair. Her body was on the thin side, yes, from lack of food, surely. More angles then normally, but certainly curves as well, lovely curves, exposed by the clingy wet of her tank top and torn jeans. Severus shook his head and cursed under his breath. Blue eyes opened, clouded, then focused. She let loose a curse of her own, then a smug smile drifted over her features. Her voice was a horse rasp when she spoke, but even that was a relief. "Get these chains off me." She told him.  
  
He sighed in frustration. "I told you I cant. Only He can release you, or his blood-"  
  
"His blood must be spilled, yes, I know." She rolled her eyes. "It's his blood you see on my face, you stupid git."  
  
Severus stared at her in shock. She winced and said, "I bit him!"  
  
Now his jaw dropped, whether in astonishment or admiration he couldn't tell. "You . . .bit him . . .to make him bleed?"  
  
She gave a weak nod and let her eyes drift shut. "Get these off me."  
  
He unbound her, and stuffed the chains in his robes before grudgingly helping her to stand. She swayed once and he cursed. "Damnit women, you're in no condition to walk. You'll just have to wait to see them."  
  
Her eyes went hard and dark, like the sea readying for war. "I damn well wont. I've waited seven years-"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"-to see my family, seven years hiding from the bastard-"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"-seven years only dreaming about being home-"  
  
"Eight!"  
  
"What on earth are you babbling on about!?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Eight years! You've been gone eight years not seven!"  
  
Now her skin paled even more, if possible, and her eyes went to fog. "Eight." She stumbled away from him, swayed. "No . . .it wasn't yet five when . . .oh, god." She fell hard on her knees, trying to breath, and wishing the room would stop spinning.  
  
Severus let loose on desperate curse and then picked her up effortlessly. He laid her on the table once more, hoping she wouldn't faint again. Although she would be so much easier to deal with.  
  
"What's wrong with you now?" He snapped.  
  
Her blue eyes searched his wildly. "When they caught me this last time. . .it hadn't yet been seven years . . .then they used that curse on me.and I . . .I passed out . . .when I woke up again, yesterday, they were dragging me to see Voldermort."  
  
Severus stared down at her, shock and surprise written on his face. "You mean to tell me that you were unconscious . . .for a year?"  
  
She was biting her bottom lip so hard that it bleed, but her eyes never left hers as she nodded tersely.  
  
His black eyes narrowed slowly and a dark rage spread through his chest, hot and dangerous. His vision didn't blur, didn't haze, but rather just . . .twisted, so that instead of the pale glass eyed redhead, he saw horrible, painful deaths for the Death Eaters that he surrounded himself with in order to bring information to the light side.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Then there was only Beth staring up at him with knowing eyes, placing a light hand on his arm.  
  
Warmth seeped through him, flushing over his skin, over his heart. His head had gone light, and the colors seemed to blend into one, as a tingle of emotion went through him.  
  
It disturbed him, this warmth. So he did the only thing he knew how; he ignored it. Completely and ruthlessly.  
  
"Come. You need to go to the Hospital Wing, and rest. You can see your family tomorrow, when you're stronger."  
  
"Excuse me?" She jerked her hand away, and pushed him backwards, so she would have the space needed to get off this damn table. The stupid little man! Did he seriously think she would go and sleep in the same building as her family without seeing them? Sure, she was a little shaky, and the room didn't seem to want to settle down, but she was perfectly fine.  
  
Or at least she would be after she saw her family. Eight years. Bill would have a life of his own by now, married maybe, and Charlie . . .oh, god, Charlie. She had to see him; she needed to see him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, except to see my family."  
  
"Listen---"  
  
"No, you listen, you stupid little man," One that had a good three inches on her frame of 5' 8", Beth noted as she got in his face. Quite a face . . . "I'll tear this place apart if I have to. It would be a lot easier on everyone involved if you would get your head out of your ass and take me to them." She waited a moment, partly to give him a choice, and partly to let the world come into focus again. When he did nothing, she glared. "Fine." She turned away, only to stop when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You are going nowhere!" Severus snapped.  
  
Instead of blowing up like he thought she would, her eyes narrowed and glinted with a sort of merciless mischief. A slow, edgy grin spread across her face, making him think of wild pixies. "Watch me." She all but purred. She pulled her arm free and turned on her heel, strolling arrogantly to the door.  
  
"Beth!" He called.  
  
"Kiss my ass." She suggested mildly, and for good measure flipped him off.  
  
Severus scrubbed his hands over his face, tired, confused and, damnit, aroused.  
  
"Beth!" He said it quietly, wishing forcibly for patience. When she didn't stop, he growled out, damning patience, "I'll take you. There in Dumbledor's office, and you wont get in without me."  
  
She just tossed a smile over her shoulder and opened the door for him with a mock bow. "Then lets get going. After you."  
  
He snarled and stormed passed her. And missed the look of pain and frustration on her face when the earth decided to spin once more. She had it under control soon enough, and followed him down the stone hallways, humming cheerfully.  
  
~*~  
  
The Weasley's sat crammed together in Dumbledor's office. Mr. Weasley had his arms wrapped around tearful Mrs. Weasley and sobbing Ginny. His little girl. Fred and George sat in silence, meshed into a two-seater, their faces sober. Bill was sat on a couch, long legs sprawled, watching Ron pace the little room that was left. No one spoke. No one needed to.  
  
The door opened, and everyone jumped. But it was only Dumbledor, and Professor McGonagall. Ginny and her mother retreated back to Mr. Weasley's arms, the twins went back to staring at the ceiling, and Bill went back to watching Ron. Ron, however, was not content to return to pacing. Just as he was about to say something, anything, the door opened a second time. It wasn't Charlie. It was Snape, who greeted them with a sneer, and Beth who just stood in the center of the room staring, as she was stared at. Then, with a cry from Molly, the Weasley's all jumbled together, in one giant hug and many tears.  
  
Dumbledor watched with a smile, and McGonagall wept a bit herself. Severus just curled his lips back, in a smile or grimace, who knows?  
  
"Oh, Beth, I've missed you so much!" Someone laughed giddily.  
  
More happiness, more tears, more laughter. But finally, questions were asked.  
  
"If you would just sit down, and take a breather," Dumbledor said merrily, his eyes twinkling. "I'm sure Beth only wants to tell this story once."  
  
The light in Beth's eyes dimmed a bit, but she nodded. Then she glanced around the room, and found what she knew all along. Charlie wasn't there. "But . . ."  
  
"Elizabeth, dear," McGonagall said gently, "Please tell us your story. You've been gone such a long time." Beth nodded once more. "Fine. But just listen. No interruptions." Everyone nodded his or her consent. And so she began.  
  
"I had detention. A detention I never made it to." She gave a strangled laugh. Then calmed herself, knowing she had to get through this. She made one last desperate wish for Charlie. But she had gotten through the last seven---eight, if Snape was to be believed---nightmarish years without her twin, or anyone else for that matter. She would get through this too.  
  
"I went to my room to change before detention. I walked in and suddenly this . . .pain tore through me . . .I thought it was the worse pain humanly possible. The next thing I knew, my wand was broken and I was on the floor, with three men holding me down. I kicked; hit, even bit . . . I fought as hard as I could. There were three of them . . .I can give you names." She said suddenly, with a look at Dumbledor. "I have names. Death Eater names." He gave her a nod and a smile of encouragement. "One of them, one that was there that day, was Lucius Malfoy. He was the one that . . . they used some sort of spell, of curse. It . . .my blood started pouring out from my pours, from my skin . . . I could feel . . ." No, Beth thought. She wasn't going to be able to give them details. Just the important stuff. The short version, she decided. "I passed out from blood loss, I guess. I woke up and there were dragging me through a forest. Not the Forbidden forest, but another one. I escaped. I called a storm, from inside me and it was just there. So I got away." She spoke to the memories now, and only them. "For the next three years, I lived in the shadows, hiding from them. It seemed they were always there, searching for me. In those three years, I was captured five more times, and they always used that curse. Each time I got away. But I couldn't hide in the dark anymore. By hiding away from the sunlight, I was withering away, and losing my own light. So ventured out. I traveled to Ireland. And sang for my meals. They didn't find me for the next year and a half. And then, suddenly, they were there, a dozen of them this time. They kept me under the blood curse. I passed out, just before my seventh year. And I woke up only a few hours ago." Beth didn't hear the gasp or the sob that met that statement. Her vision blurred and swam once more, but she hung on, and continued. "Ten of them dragged me, someplace underground. My clothes were wet, and my body hurt. I was weak, but I kept fighting. Then I was in front of Voldermort." Someone let out a vicious curse. "He said I was going to die. Then Auror's were there, and there was a battle. Severus told me that the chains that tied my hands wouldn't come free unless Voldermort unleashed me himself, or his blood was spilled. So I jumped him, and bit him. Then I was in pain. I woke up, here, in Hogwarts." She cleared her vision forcefully, making the room settle into place by sheer will. Glancing around the room of redheads she asked softly, almost in a whisper, "How long have I been gone?"  
  
A deep voice answered, "Eight years."  
  
Her knees went weak, and the room spun. But still she focused on one single redhead, and found she could finally rest.  
  
Charlie, his voice rough with emotion walked forward. "Eight long fucking years." Then before she could so much as breath, she was swept off her feet and crushed against him.  
  
Finally. 


	4. Sleep

The smell of him, earthy and somehow spicy, sent a rush through her system. Oh, god, it was really him.  
  
He gathered her close; letting his senses take her in. She wore nothing but a tank top and jeans, both wet and torn. Her skin was pale, with marks and cuts covering her. Her dark red hair was dirty and limp, hanging down her back. Her eyes were shut and tears were streaming down her cheeks, leaving a trail in the dirt. Her pink lips stood out against the white of her skin, as did the blood.  
  
She was trembling.  
  
So was he.  
  
"This has been quite a trying time for Ms. Weasley." Dumbledor reminded them happily. "Perhaps Ronald and Virginia could be so kind as to show Elizabeth the way to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"But---"  
  
"No, I go---"  
  
"Professor---!"  
  
Dumbledor just smiled. "Mr. William and Mr. Charles, I believe Professor McGonagall would like a word with you, and Mr. Percival as well." Bill and Percy exchanged a look, before lowering their heads. Charlie looked over Beth's head, which was resting on his shoulder. "I go---"  
  
Beth whispered into the fabric of his robes. "Go."  
  
His jaw clenched and his hands fisted. But he nodded.  
  
"And I would like a quick word with Fredrick and George. And I of course need to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey, and with Professor Snape." Dumbledor smiled at Beth. "Virginia and Ronald, please escort Elizabeth to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Some how Beth found herself in the stone hallway, with Ron and Ginny on either side. A blur, she thought, everything's a blur. Ginny kept up a cheerful conversation, while Ron jumped in from time to time. Beth basked in the knowledge of having her family back. These dizzying spells were coming back, faster and longer. So, it took her a few minutes before she realize that both Ginny and Ron were nervous around her. She fought back her dizziness, enough to stop and talk, really talk, with her younger siblings.  
  
"The last time I saw you two," She smiled sadly and lifted a hand to Ginny's cheek. "You were just starting to read. You looked like this little china doll. You were beautiful." She felt the tears on her face but didn't care. Ginny was crying too, but when she spoke it was her normal voice. "I remember when I was crying, you made a tornado to make me laugh."  
  
Beth smiled at the memory. "I used to do that for you all the time."  
  
"I remember you." Ginny whispered, then gave Beth a happy hug, who laughed, and then looked at Ron. Her smile was slow and sad, and when she spoke her voice soft. "You used to be so small." Now he was almost the same height as here. "I missed so much. You have no idea what you two meant to me." She stared at Ron, who stared back, his muscle tense as stone. Then it crumbled and he told her, in such a way that made her see the little boy in him still, "I have all the pictures you gave me. All of them."  
  
Her face lit up, for this meant more then most he could have said. "Ron," She said, then they were wrapped in a hug, no one knowing who made the first move and no one caring. Then the world stumbled once more, and her head spun into black. Her body went limp in Ron's arms, and Ginny's scream echoed off the walls. But she didn't hear that. She didn't hear anything. . .  
  
~*~  
  
She woke several times, a light semi-awake state. She heard, whispers, then laughter, and once heard someone shouting. Once or twice she felt some sort of liquid sliding down her throat. She dreamt as well, and she couldn't quite tell which was which.  
  
When she woke completely, at first all she could make out was the color red. Then her eyes cleared and she saw Charlie holding one hand, Bill the other, while Percy and Ron sat at the edge of her bed. Fred and George were huddled in a corner, their backs turned to the rest of them. Ginny sat in a chair next to a pretty girl with brown hair, and a boy with glasses.  
  
"Erug."  
  
At once everyone scrambled to get close enough to see her, which was a bit difficult considering the size of the room, and the fact she was laying on a bed. Hands passed over, voiced floated over her, and her eyes drifted shut.  
  
When she awoke later, the room was dark and empty. Her body was shacking, hopeless, weak shudders. A woman walked in briskly, and at the sight of her patient, quickly and efficiently poured something down Beth's throat. Peace washed over her, soothing the violent trembles, and Beth melted back into sleep.  
  
The next time she opened her eyes, daylight was creeping in. The room was empty, save for the person holding her hand. It took more energy then she would have liked, but she managed to turn her head to look at the person clasping her hand, expecting to see red hair. But the hair was black, and hung in waves down his back. Then her eyes closed on a sigh, and she returned to her dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
Stupid girl, Severus thought as he walked back to his office. So I went to see her in the Hospital Wing, that means nothing. Merely curiosity. And when she moaned in her sleep, it was only natural that he lean forward. And if he didn't take his hand back when she grabbed on to it while she slept. . . well, he could be held responsible.  
  
Stupid girl. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of her. He wasn't supposed to think about those full lips curved into a smug 'fuck off' smile. He certainly wasn't supposed to be thinking of the way her body curved and angled under those flimsy pieces of clothes she wore.  
  
Stupid girl. He sighed as he stepped into his chambers and began readying for class. Although he hadn't slept for three days running due to his other work, it never crossed his mind not to teach his full load of students today and when the first class (Gryffindor and Slytherin) he was ready.  
  
"Good morning class, I dear say." He sneered. This was his least favorite class. Gryffindors always pissed him off, with their foolish ways and the foolish memories that followed them. And this bunch of Slytherins disgusted him. Slimy, stupid buggers. But he continued on, as always.  
  
During his lesson, Beth would pop into his mind at odd moments. The color of her hair. The shape of her lips. The way her lashes framed her eyes, such blue eyes. . .  
  
"Sir?" Severus snapped back, and saw Hermione Granger with her hand raised. Of course. Did the girl never learn?  
  
"Yes, Granger?" His back was already turned, ready to ignore whatever she had to say.  
  
"What did you say about blue eyes?"  
  
He stopped, shocked and horrified. His body went cold, and he turned to face his class. They were all watching him. So the entire class had heard then. But how much?  
  
He turned on Hermione, growling through gritted teeth, "Excuse me, Granger?"  
  
She shivered once, but never backed down. "You said something about blue eyes, sir."  
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
"But sir---"  
  
"That's enough, Granger!! I did no such thing!!" He spaced each word slowly and angerly. He glared at the class. "Is that understood?"  
  
A dull echo of 'yes sir' pleased him, and he turned back to Hermione. "Is that understood?"  
  
For a moment he thought she would keep going on. But then she lowered her eyes and took her seat. The Weasley boy, Ron, opened his mouth, his face red. But Hermione put a hand on his arm and shook her head. He closed his mouth reluctantly.  
  
Severus watched this display, then nodded his head, satisfied. Blue eyes? Had he really said that?  
  
Stupid girl. 


	5. Underneath

A/N- thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it really helps me get these chapters out. I am very much in need of a beta reader. Thanks so much for all the reviews, if it weren't for them, you wouldn't be reading chapter five right now! Thanks to everyone!  
  
Disclaimer- I forgot to put this on the other chapters, so this will just have to serve for them. I do not own any of these characters, except for Beth Weasley, who is my own character. Please enjoy her, but do not steal her. The rest of the characters belong to JKR, which most, if not all, of you already know. And, come on, this is FANfiction. Please enjoy my little story that leaked out of my brain.  
  
Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
Beth thanked the plump nurse for the hundredth time since she had brought Beth a plate full of food. At the first sight and smell of food, Beth threw up the nothing in her stomach. The nurse held her hair, and told her that sometimes when you've been starved too long, your stomach reacted this way. With the nurse's help, Beth was able to eat. The nurse only let her eat in small proportions, which tormented Beth and her empty stomach, but even the little doses of food she was given regularly was very much welcome.  
  
Her family had come and gone, in small groups so as they won't overwhelm her---or themselves. Her mom and dad came first. Much more tears were shed, and the nurse had to shoo them away so she could give Beth her medicine. Disgusting medicine. But it helped stabilize her vital signs, which hasn't been remotely stable for quite some time.  
  
Bill came to visit her, and looked close to tears himself. So she teased him, and he told her about the blonde he dumped on his doorstep. She laughed as he intended, and he cried. Seeing only big brother cry hurt, so she began to sing. Once she started, he joined in. By the end of they were both crying. It helped them both.  
  
She expected Charlie to come next. She hoped for him, wished for him. But it was Percy who came to her next, with tears in his eyes, a book in his hands, dignity on his face. Oh, Percy, she thought, her little brother with the big brains. Ron reminded her of Percy so much, both in looks and personality. Both of them would be horrified if she ever said that, so she wouldn't. Percy, with his stiff appearance and the little boy that hid underneath, and Ron with his in your face honesty. She loved them both. And, god, how she had missed them.  
  
She didn't say anything, just held out her arms. He dropped his mask and melted into her embrace. And that was enough.  
  
Fred and George came together, of course, wearing big goofy grins and each carrying a small black book. It turned out they were photo albums. One was full of picture taken before her third year, the other filled with pictures taken afterwards. This simple gift had her sobbing. She went through the albums, with Fred on one side and George on the other.  
  
Ginny and Ron came together, both a little nervous. At first they didn't know what to say. When Beth asked if they had any boyfriends or girlfriends, the both turned red up to their ears, and began to stutter. Beth laughed, and the rest of the time passed with Ginny and Ron telling her stories to embarrass the other.  
  
When at last Charlie came, all the tension washed out of her.  
  
"Scoot." He said, smiling a little. She obliged, and he climbed onto the bed with her. A silence floated down on them, neither one knowing exactly what to say, and both knowing words weren't needed. When she began to cry again despite herself, he didn't say anything, just lifted her up and sat her on his lap. With his arms around her, she cried until she had no more tears, and looked up to see the remains of his tears. She smiled, and he grinned. Then they were laughing, laughing so hard they couldn't breath and were in danger on rolling off the bed. When they calmed down, Charlie said causally, "What was her name again?" She stuck her tongue out at him, and they were both off again, giggling and laughing, holding onto their ribs. They stayed like that until the nurse, whom Beth still hadn't learned her name, rushed in and waved Charlie off, claming the Ms. Elizabeth needed her rest.  
  
"Okay, then, sleep tight, Ms. Elizabeth!"  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite, Mr. Charles!"  
  
And for the first time in years, sleep came easy to her, and dreams did not come at all.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Weasley!"  
  
Ron looked up at Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. He shot a glance at Hermione and Harry, both who shrugged. The entire class was watching now, curious as to what Ron had done to aggravate the Professor now.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
McGonagall continued in her crisp, clear voice, either not noticing her classes' apparent interest in what she had to say, or not caring. "I was just notified that you cousin Melody Shamrock will be here for a few months apprenticing the Potions Master. I am also told, that your brother Charles Weasley will be apprenticing Professor Hagrid." She smiled thinly, looking oddly triumphant. "I am very pleased. Class dismissed. Good-day."  
  
Most people gathered their stuff to leave, but Ron stayed in place. "What? I---"  
  
"Hush, Ron!" Hermione hissed at him. "Melody Shamrock. It's Beth!"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head. "Yeah, I realize that, Hermione. But why is she staying here? And Charlie too? Why not just go home?"  
  
Harry shrugged, but Hermione sighed. "Use your brain, Ron. You-know-who . . .Voldermort has been after her for six years . . .she'll be safer here, at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore. As for Charlie," She shrugged. "He probably wants to stay with her."  
  
Harry nodded. "Makes sense."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "You're too smart for your own good sometimes, 'Mione."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ms. Weasley, I just heard about your cousin and your brother. Congratulations!"  
  
Ginny looked up at Professor Flickwick, trying to ignore the looks from the other Gyffindor and Hufflepuff members of the class. "What?" She asked in confusion.  
  
"Melody Shamrock and Charlie Weasley!" When she still looked black, he laughed. "Charlie's apprenticeship to Hargid, and Melody's apprenticeship to Professor Snape!"  
  
"Oh," Ginny said weakly. "Yes."  
  
~*~  
  
Professor Sprout smiled down at Fred and George in a way that made them think they did something wrong. Apparently, the rest of the class thought so too, for Gryffindor's looked curious, and the Slytherins just looked down right gleeful. But for the life of them, the twins couldn't come up with a single thing they did wrong. For once.  
  
"Are you two boys excited about you cousins apprenticeship, and your brothers as well?" She asked kindly.  
  
Thinking it some kind of trap, Fred asked wisely, "Huh?"  
  
She laughed merrily, and clarified her question. "Hagrid just told me of Charles apprenticeship to him, for Care of Magical Creatures, and of your cousins, Melody Shamrock's apprenticeship to Professor Snape. Brave girl, isn't she?"  
  
George looked at her as if she was batty. "What are you---" Fred elbowed him in the ribs, saying loudly. "Oi, Mel's a brave one, alright. We haven't seen her in a long while, have we George?" George rubbed his side and said grudgingly, "No, not in a while. Can't wait to see her again." Then he paused and looked up at Sprout in shock. "Professor Snape, did you say?"  
  
~*~  
  
Soon the school was crawling with the news.  
  
"Do you think he'll be mean? I heard he kills dragons . . ."  
  
"Naw, he doesn't kill them. He only skins 'em . . ."  
  
"I heard she's ugly. I mean, who in their right mind would wanna work with Snape . . ."  
  
The Weasley's were having a blast. They encouraged the rumors, even started a few. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned home. Bill and Percy returned to their lives as well. Charlie was given his own room to stay in, and Beth was still in the Hospital Wing, slowing getting her strength back. As soon as she was healthy, her and Charlie would begin their apprenticeships.  
  
One week came and passed, and then another. Students were getting itchy to see the two apprentices. But days went on, and they didn't show up.  
  
Ron was dozing in Potions, and Harry was doodling. Hermione was the only student taking notes, and even Snape himself seemed preoccupied. When the door opened, everyone (except the sleeping ones of course) looked up, happy for the interruption.  
  
The person who walked in the door was no one they had ever seen. Her robes were black, of course, and much to big for her, as the fabric kept slipping off her shoulders. Her dark red hair fell in soft curls almost down to her waist, the bold color a sharp contrast with the black of her robes. Her lips were the pink of the inside of shells and they were curved up in a secret smile. She had a small nose, with just a few freckles sprinkled across the bridge. Her eyes were a vivid midnight blue, and seemed to laugh.  
  
"Hello." Her voice was soft, with just a tint of Irish brogue.  
  
Hermione nudged Ron awake, and nodded towards the Potions Professor. Severus looked like he swallowed his tongue as he stared wide-eyed at "Melody Shamrock". Ron let out a choked laugh, witch he quickly turned into a cough. Even Hermione gave a little giggle. Severus blinked and then flushed. His face twisted in a scowl. "Class, this is Professor Shamrock," His lips curled into a sneer. "She will be assisting me for the time being." He glanced around the room, seeing boys who looked half in love already. "Please remember she is a Professor," He glared at Draco Malfoy, who especially looked smitten. "Maybe that will help you put your glands on hold."  
  
Beth laughed lightly, and once and heat arrowed straight to Severus' loins. Stupid little girl, he thought again. Except she didn't look quite like a little girl anymore . . . 


	6. Blues

Disclaimer: Okay folks, I only own Beth so far, the rest are J.K.R.'s. You know this. I know this. Every ones happy. Or at least knowledgeable. Or something.  
  
A/n- Okay guys, I miscalculated and just caught my mistake. I said it had been 6 years, and that Beth was 21. Well, I had to change it, so it's been 8 years, and she is now 22. I fixed this in all of my chapters (I think so, if you happen to spot a place that I missed, lemme know, will you?) so enjoy my story, and I am sorry any confusion.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth melted into the plush red chair in front of the fire in her suit of rooms. Her eyes drifted shut on a sigh as her body relaxed, welcoming the silence and the opportunity to rest her feet.  
  
Severus was as hard on her as he was on his classes. If a student was having trouble, she was sent to help. If the potion was still a failure, she was at fault. She spent a lot of time at Longbottom's table, but she couldn't stop the explosion. Poor boy. When Harry couldn't answer the dozens of questions Severus presented him with (all the while ignoring the brunette next to him raised hand), Beth was forced to answer. At odd moments, when she was running across the room to stop Ron from adding ground fly wings, or when she was ducking from Neville's cauldron (which did NOT melt, but burst into pieces), Severus would turn and yell out a question, expecting her to answer in the same military fashion. He insulted her mind, and made flippant remarks regarding her skills. But she never once let her smile drop, and she never gave into the urge to break his nose. She figured that alone illustrated her outstanding restraint.  
  
But that's over; until tomorrow. But, never own to dwell on the mishaps of life, Beth let loose one long windy sigh, and settled in for a nap.  
  
When the door opened and footsteps pounded, she didn't move, she didn't open her eyes; she just groaned.  
  
"Beth? Is that you under there?" She opened her eyes to stare balefully up at Charlie. "Huh?"  
  
Charlie chuckled and sat down in the chair across from her. "So, how was your day? Oh, by the way, there's a orange glob on her nose." She just glared at him, while scrubbing at her nose. "Neville Longbottom's cauldron exploded." She glowered at him. "Was that a snicker I just heard?"  
  
"Damn straight." Now he laughed full out, and ducked the pillow she threw at him. "If it makes you fell better, mine wasn't much better." He winced. "Hagrid is . . . very stubborn." He said carefully.  
  
Beth laughed and let her eyes fall shut again. This was what she had dreamed about, wished for, hoped and prayed for, since she was thirteen. Just to sit here, comfortable and safe in her twins company.  
  
"Can you tell me about it?"  
  
Her eyes flew open at his soft words. Tell him about it? Those seven---no, eight, years? Could she? She stared at him, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. His calm and endless as the sky, and hers dark and deep as the sea. Could she tell him? Her hands were damp, nervous. She was afraid to tell him, she realized. She had overcome the most unimaginable fears, risked the most unfavorable odds just to be free of her fears. And yet . . .no, she couldn't tell him. She didn't like this fear. She had to work it out for herself first.  
  
He saw the decision in her eyes, and nodded a little. "So," He said lightly. "Are you a virgin?"  
  
She stared at him for minute, eyes wide, before she collapsed into wild giggles. He joined her, and they reached for each other the same moment, and ended up sitting on the couch, holding hands, both needing the contact. When she finally calmed herself down a bit, she managed, "Thank you," She giggled. "Not what I was expecting. . ." She trailed off into another fit of laughter.  
  
"No, no," He chuckled. "I'm serious! We're twins. I think I'm entitled to some details here." That set both of them off again. She poked him in the stomach and gasped out, "Only if you tell me first!"  
  
They quieted down after a few minutes, and Charlie looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
They studied each other for a beat, and then both nodded. "Okay," Charlie chuckled, and she giggled. "First times?" She agreed and he nodded. "Okay. My first time was with Allison Creighton."  
  
Beth let out a peal of laughter. "The Ravenclaw!? Oh, that's rich!" She leaned forward with a wicked smile on her face. "So? Details?"  
  
"You're my sister!"  
  
"I'm your twin." She said matter-of-factly. "That's different. Just one detail. That's all." She grinned wickedly at him. "And make it a good one."  
  
He considered a moment, then snickered. "She elbowed me in the nose mid- orgasm."  
  
Beth howled with laugher. He threw the pillow at her, which only made her laugh more. Finally, she calmed down enough to make an elbowing motion, then collapsed gleefully into laughter again.  
  
"Come on! It's your turn!" When she showed no signs of stopping, he wiggled his fingers towards he stomach. She squealed, and hopped of the couch to stand, ready to run if the need arose.  
  
"Okay, okay, it's my turn." She sat back down, cautiously. "Well . . .okay, my first time was with a guy named James. I joined up with a muggle circus for a while, and he was a Magician."  
  
Charlie peered at her curiously. "He was a muggle?" She nodded, "He thought I was one, too, obviously." Her eyes went to a dreamy blue. "We stayed together for a few months . . .until they caught me again."  
  
Sensing her mood, he asked teasingly, "Okay, come on, you gotta give one juicy detail."  
  
She gave a light laugh, "Okay." She paused to think about it. Then she nodded, wearing a smug smile. "During a show one night, on stage, in a box that we were supposed to escape from in twenty minutes. He got out in five minutes, but, um . . .I stayed chained until the last second." She looked at the ceiling, her face red. Charlie stared at her, his mouth open. "You did it on stage, chained in a box!?" He asked, with more then just a hint of admiration apparent in his voice.  
  
Her face was even redder then her hair, and she wouldn't look him in the eye. "Yes, well. . ."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Now she looked at him, grinning. "Very damn." She said, winking at him.  
  
He laughed, and reached over to hug her. This was what he had dreamed about, wished for, hoped and prayed for, since the day she disappeared. Just to be able to touch her, hug her, and share laughter with her. His twin.  
  
When he was gone, Beth sat where she was, staring into the fire and only seeing his dark eyes, and long black hair. Seeing only his careless grin, and him in his dashing black tuxedo and cape, and his tall hat, making him look like a little boy. Seeing him at night, all man, and remembering the way his rough hands would run over her body, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her. The fire leaped and twisted, filling the room with its warmth, but not touching her chilled skin.  
  
~*~  
  
In his dreams, Severus lay in the Forbidden Forest, but he wasn't alone. She was there, her body shuddering, her blue eyes clouded with pleasure that he brought her. She leaned forward to nibble along his jaw line, and her thick red curls fell over them both, sliding like silk as it brushed passed his bare-chest. Then the smooth curls turned into wavy black locks, and when she pulled up, it was green eyes that stared down at him, not blue. Her red lips were curved into a smug smile, and she ran long red nails down his chest, drawing blood. She bared her fangs with a hiss, and drew back a hand, his blood dripping from her nails, and blood dripping from her lips. Severus didn't awake, but stayed, trapped into a dream of the past.  
  
~*~  
  
"Professor Shamrock!" Shrieked a shrill voice.  
  
Beth turned to see Neville franticly stirring a bubbling cauldron. She muttered a slight curse, but hurried over with a sunny smile on her face. Looking at the gurgle of dark brown liquid, her heart sank. The potion was supposed to be a light blue. Damn. He must have skipped both the crushed shells and the liquefied limestone. And this was such a simple potion, used for sore throats. How could he have messed it up this bad?  
  
As she was leaning over and assisting Neville with fast, assured movements, Snape remarked from behind her, "Shamrock, I suggest you use this," He handed her a hair tie, smirking down at her. "You're insufferable hair can very well ruin any worth while potion." He glanced down at the brown mess and sneered at Longbottom. "Not that I would call this a worth while potion. Nonetheless."  
  
Beth gave him a tense smile, and shoved her hair through the hair tie. She then turned her back on the Potions Master, and bent to help Neville, with a tail of red hair swinging behind her.  
  
Severus turned to inspect Harry and Ron's potion, which, of course, was just the horrible concoction that he would except to see of such empty- headed fools.  
  
The blonde boy called her, in a very polite voice. She gave Neville some last instructions and went to help the blonde boy. She walked across the dungeons and noted that Snape avoided Granger's cauldron. Probably can't find anything wrong with it. The thought brought a smile to her lips, and she felt slightly better as she went to help blonde.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't quite remember your name." She smiled down at him, and his face flushed. "Draco, ma'am. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Her hand trembled, then studied. She kept her movements' light and quick, and her smile stayed in place. But her eyes went to fog, and she couldn't stop the visions that rushed forward, or the cold hand of panic that came with the mere mention of the Malfoy name.  
  
"There, that should do it." She beamed one last overly cheery smile, and walked back to the cabinet where ingredients were stored in a daze. Blood seemed to dominate her sight. He had a knife, but he never used it; at least she didn't think he did. All he needed was his wand. And then the blood . . .  
  
"Hey."  
  
She jumped and made a grab for her nonexistent wand. But it was only Severus, who looked at who with something disturbingly close to sympathy. Was she that low?  
  
Her face set itself into grim lines. She shook her head and turned back to the cabinet. He rested a hand on her shoulder, and her body went tight and stiff.  
  
"Go, Weasley." He murmured. "Go . . .take a nap or something. Just go." She looked at him, and this time she didn't see sympathy. She saw a kind of understanding. She didn't know which was worse. But she did know she had to get out of here.  
  
She nodded, and ran.  
  
"Sir?" Draco asked. "Where did Professor Shamrock go?"  
  
Severus' lips curled up. "Longbottom's fumes mad her sick. Now get back to work, the lot of you."  
  
~*~  
  
Beth ran until she couldn't breath. When she stopped, she found herself kneeling under the tree by the lake. She was shivering and shaking, and her breath wheezed in and out in great shuddering gasps.  
  
Malfoy standing over her, Malfoy aiming his wand, Malfoy smirking and speaking, Malfoy laughing through all the blood . . .  
  
Then she was up to her knees in water, running into the lake, the cool water shocking her system. It lapped at her thighs, swirled around her stomach, and rushed over her head. Water stung her eyes, and flooded into her mouth. Her robes twisted around her, tugging her downward. She didn't struggle, not even when her chest began to hurt. Her hair floated around her, a shock of red against blue. Red, like blood. Blood. She began to yank on her hair, wanting to be rid of the blood. So much blood. Her head was feeling light, and she choked on the water. She was sobbing, and sucking in more water. She was lost, so lost, in this other world, lost and alone, surrounded by nothing by the sound of silence . . .  
  
Something wrapped around her waist, but she didn't care, didn't even notice really. Then her head broke through the water, and she breathed in the sweet shock of air. She stayed like that for a while, crying until she felt empty. When her head cleared, and her body numbed, she realized something was holding her up. But then it---whatever it was---was gone, and she was only treading water.  
  
Gulping in deep, deep breaths of air, she swam to the shore. Walking seemed to drain all of her energy, so she collapsed at the base of the tree. She sat there, shuddering and breathing in grateful guzzles of air, and mentally thanked the giant squid for saving her life, and letting her cool her head. 


	7. Pressure

Thanks so much to all those who reviewed! They really help with the writing process. And thanks a bunch to my awesome beta reader, Natalie!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay folks, I own Beth, Laura, Quinn and Ashley so far, the rest are J.K.R.'s. You know this. I know this. Every one's happy. Or at least knowledgeable. Or something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wrong, as all ways Potter." Severus glared at Harry. "Maybe if your head would un-swell just a bit, you'd be better off in your studies."  
  
"And maybe if your head swelled up any more, it would explode and save us from this misery."  
  
The class snickered. Severus turned to see Beth, hands on hips, hair tied back in a messy ponytail, glaring at him.  
  
"Ten points from your house!" He snapped.  
  
Beth snorted. "You can't take points away from me, you git. I'm not a student, remember?" The students laughed out right this time, and she smirked before turning her attention back to Neville.  
  
Severus stood there for a moment, glaring at the red head taking charge of his class, imagining all sorts of lovely ways to kill her.  
  
"Professor!" Severus began walking over towards Goyle, who had called for help. Beth brushed past him, and bent low to talk to Goyle, listening to why he had called her over. Called HER over. Her. Not Severus, no, but this little piece of a girl. This stupid little girl, had taken over his classroom, his students, his work, and no one seemed to mind. In fact, they all seemed thrilled. His hands fisted by his sides. And what made it all the worse . . . she was damn good at it.  
  
He spent the rest of the class behind his desk, making spiteful comments and aiming barb-wire insults, which were thrown right back at him by the ever bitchy Elizabeth Weasley. No, not Beth, but Melody Shamrock. Stupid bitch.  
  
"Professor! I need some help please!" Called a slightly panicked Ron. "Oh, just shut up, Hermione! I know I messed up!!"  
  
"You, Mister Weasley, are messed up." Severus stood, delighted to have the opportunity to insert himself. He walked around to stand in front on Ron while he stared down at him. A heat rushed through him, kin to rage. "Always making mistakes. Just like the rest of your family." He didn't glance over at Beth, but it was the thought that counts. He leaned down to whisper in Ron's face. "Your parents were a mistake. Never were able to control themselves. Like rabbits they are. And so are you. All of you are nothing but mistakes. All---WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" He stood, shaking and sputtering, water dripping. The class erupted in laughter. Severus spun, looking for the source of the water.  
  
What he found was Beth, face flushed and eyes a dangerous shade of blue, with an empty cauldron in her hands. She smiled sweetly, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "Feel Better?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth walked on tiptoe, edging around the corner as silently as she could. A book was clutched to her chest and she held her breath. She didn't know what was about this place, but she always felt the need to be completely and utterly silent. She was scared shitless of sneezing and setting that damn women upon her.  
  
The Hogwarts library always did this to her. Curse the damn place, and the scary old women that resided in it.  
  
She crept along the wall, avoiding the open spaces. She was almost there, she was going to make it . . .  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Beth squealed, and jumped into the air, dropping the heavy book. Forgetting where she was, and only knowing that the old hag was going to kill her, she turned to yell at the pretty brunette. "What the hell are you doing!?" She waved her hands in air, not bothering to keep her voice down. "This is a library, damn it!! Now that scary hag of a librarian is gonna . . ." her voice trailed off, and she looked at the young woman who was laughing. "What?" She asked lamely.  
  
The woman shook her head, still chuckling. "Hi." She held out a hand. "My names Laura Lupin." She raised her eyebrows at Beth, who reluctantly shook her hand. "I'm the librarian."  
  
Beth's jaw dropped. She felt her face flush, and cursed herself. "Er . . . the librarian . . .right. I am so sorry, but the other---"  
  
Laura laughed. "I just started here two years ago. And I understand your fear of 'the scary hag of a librarian'." Her lips curved. "I hope I'm an improvement."  
  
Beth bent to collect her book, and smiled happily, still blushing. "Well, how about you help me check this book out, and then I treat you to lunch. My way of saying sorry, thank you, and your welcome all in one."  
  
Laura giggled, and the two women walked (quietly) to the counter.  
  
~*~  
  
The professors ate dinner together, of course. Charlie and Beth joined them, as did Laura. Taking a quick look around the three huddled together, noticing for the first time how old these professors were. Hell, most of these people had been their teachers when they were students. It felt . . . odd to be sitting with them, supposedly as equals. They were all so . . .well, old. Except for Severus, really, who didn't count given his sunny disposition.  
  
"I feel weird." Laura whispered. "I don't normally eat with the professors. Why did I let you talk me in to this?"  
  
"Because Charlie talked me into this, and I wasn't going down alone." Beth muttered, keeping her eyes on Hagrid, who looked ready to fall out of his seat. She ignored Laura's groan, saying, "I give him five minutes before he falls."  
  
Charlie glanced over at his professor. "No, he'll last at least ten minutes, if not more."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Beth glanced at Hagrid, then faced her twin. "How much?"  
  
"Five gallons."  
  
Beth didn't hesitate, just held out her hand. They shook on it, and went back to their super. Laura watched this with raised eyebrows and a small smile. She shook her head and went back to her potatoes.  
  
"So how's potions going, Melody?" Charlie asked reaching for the butter. Beth made a face, but quickly aimed a bright and sunny smile towards Severus. "Oh, it's great! I'm really getting some hands on action in the teaching area."  
  
"Only because the students are hoping to give you a different type of hands on action." Severus muttered.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Care to say that again?"  
  
Severus looked up and saw that the entire table had stopped eating to stare at him. Well, except Hagrid, but that's to be expected.  
  
"Nothing really. Just that maybe if you were able to actually assist in teaching, you would be less of a hardship for me to deal with." Severus glared at Beth, who grinned at him.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Her smile widened. She looked a bit like a cat, Severus thought. A mean, sneaky cat that was gearing up to eat a canary. She continued, "Then tomorrow, I'll teach your classes. It will be a great learning experience for me, and maybe then I wont be such a burden to you."  
  
Severus felt his stomach drop, full of dread. "No, I don't think---"  
  
"Oh, come one, Severus." The new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, a young American witch, grinned at him, her green eyes dancing with mischief and her pixie-like face alighted with delight. "You can't seriously be afraid to let this girl teach your students. Can you?"  
  
"Of course not!" He snapped. "I'm not afraid! I'm just---"  
  
"Good then." Charlie leaned back in his chair, watching his former potions teacher with an amused expression on his face. "She'll teach tomorrow."  
  
Severus face contorted into a horrible grimace of anger and panic. "Fine." He glared at Beth. "I guess I could use a day off." His face said the exact opposite. "Good luck, Ms. Shamrock." He swept out of the Great Hall, leaving the professors to collapse into laughter.  
  
"My name's Quinn." The young woman smiled at Beth and ran a hand through her short crop of black hair. "That was fun."  
  
Laura giggled. "His face was hilarious!"  
  
Beth laughed and rested her chin in her hands. "Thanks for helping." She smiled warmly at the other three. Raising an eyebrow at Quinn she asked, "I don't think I've ever met you. I thought all the teachers were old." She whispered the last part. Quinn chuckled. "I understand. Well, Laura here is the youngest on the staff." Laura blushed happily while Quinn went on, "But then there's me and Ashley. And of course you two, now, although technically you're not Professors."  
  
"Who's Ashley?" Beth asked, eyeing her brother quizzically. His face was a deep shade of red and he was staring very intently at his soup. "Oh," Quinn smiled. "Ashley is my cousin. She's the new History of Magic Professor."  
  
Beth's eyes went wide. "There's a new History of Magic Professor? Since when?"  
  
Quinn laughed. "The old one---I forget his name---but anyway, old ghosty decided that he needed to see more of the world. He just up and left one day." She shrugged. "Ashley took his place."  
  
Beth shot a quick glance at her brother. "Have you met Ashley, Charlie?" His face flushed even redder, but he stared her in the eye with an expression of innocence on his face. "Why would you think that, Melody?" Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "No reason. Just curious, I guess."  
  
At that moment, Hagrid let out a loud "G'night" and fell right off his chair. Everyone in the Great Hall stood up to look at the snoring Professor.  
  
"I win, then." Charlie smirked.  
  
"Yes, well," Beth glanced over at Hagrid. "No need to rub it in."  
  
~*~  
  
While Beth slept safe in her bed that night, she dreamt of the past with a bittersweet clarity. He was there, holding her in his arms and whispering in her ears. His hands were rough and gentle, soothing tonight, bruising tomorrow. His lips raced over her, and her hands explored his body while the fire flickered in the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus dreamed that night as well, dreamed of a time where he trusted, a time where he believed in magic. Real magic, magic of the heart. But those times are gone. They didn't softly fade away, but where torn and shredded, each rip a new stab in his heart. Now the magic has dimmed from his eyes, and his heart is dead. He doesn't trust, he doesn't hope. Instead of love, he sees only blood.  
  
So much blood.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth murmured his name in her sleep, forgetting where she slept and who she was. In her dreams she called his name, and forgot that he didn't know hers.  
  
"James . . ." 


	8. Energy

A/N: I know its taken a very long time to get a chapter out . . . its been difficult for more to sit down and write. But here it is ---finally--- and I'm hoping to get the next chapter out fairly soon as well. Thank you so much for waiting, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always. . .please review!

Disclaimer: Okay folks, I own Beth, Laura, Quinn and Ashley so far, the rest are J.K.R.'s. You know this. I know this. Every one's happy. Or at least knowledgeable. Or something.

When the last student finally left, the classroom was a mess. Parchment littered the tables, half filled scrolls lay under the tables, broken quills spilled ink onto the tables. Chairs were scattered all over the room, there was a broken pile of glass in a corner, and there was even a dead lizard of some sort stuck to the wall.

Beth walked calmly and efficiently to the door, and firmly shut it. Then she let out one long whoop and spun herself into a dizzying dance of exuberant happiness that made her head spin.

Who would've thought that teaching a bunch of unruly kids---bless them all---would make her happy? Truly happy, dancing crazily alone in the empty classroom happy?

She spun in once more fast, loose circle, then danced her way around the room, tidying the mess left, singing as she went. It didn't take her long, and soon she was standing in the center of terrifyingly orderly room.

There HAD to be something else to do, right? She couldn't go back to her rooms, not yet. She needed to celebrate, she needed to dance, to scream, to DO something. . .

Charlie. She'd go find Charlie and she could share this wonderfully new happiness and energy that overtook her now.

In one fast move she yanked the hair tie loose from her hair, tossing it in the trash bin. Just as she was about to pull open the door, it swung open without her help, to reveal the tall and angry frame of Severus.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" His face was red, blushing with rage and the terror of change. His chest heaved, and his eyes fixed wildly on hers. She was staring at him, with that damn smile on her face, and here he was a fraction away from having a panic attack. Damn her to hell for it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"I heard you the first time" And indeed she had. Her voice was low and her lips curved upwards as she looked, and considered. She was a logical, reasonable, responsible adult, wasn't she? She took one swaggering step forward. And Severus was definitely logical and responsible, if not reasonable. She took another. He was looking scared now, eyeing her suspiciously. Pleased, she took another step towards him. She wanted to celebrate, didn't she? And what better way to celebrate a new emotion, then with a new experience?

What was she doing, the damn woman? Severus took another step back as she stepped forward. He came down to yell, to scream, to make sure she was far too intimated by him to ever, ever take control of his classroom. . .but somehow, his plan just wasn't working. He stared at her as she smiled back. Her hair was loose and spilling wildly over her shoulders, her body draped in black, making the colors of her even more vivid. . . the red of her hair, the white of her skin, the blue of her eyes. . .even the spice of freckles dashed over the bridge of her nose stood out. Her lips were as red as her hair, and she smiled at him, a smile that assured him trouble was soon to come.

Then those damnable lips moved, and her voice came as in warning.

"I'm restless."

Then she gathered her body and leaped, her long legs wrapping around his waist, those red lips pinning his, that tight, demanding body close against his. And his automatic reaction, the sharp pointed tip of lust that shot through him, sent his blood dancing and his mind numbed. Her mouth was busy against his, and his hands cupped her bottom, pulling her closer to him. When her hands began to work on the buttons of his robes, he drowned in the sensation of it, the wonder of it, and moaned his approval.

Then the sound of it, the knowledge that it came from him and was all her fault, sent a shock through him, and the reality of the situation sank in.

Immediately, he dropped her, staring openly as she landed, shocked and shaken, but steady on her feet. Her blue eyes stared back at him, confused and hungry.

When he spoke, his voice was dry and crisp, the hard lines of it cutting into her soft skin.

"For your sake, and your sake alone, I will pretend this never happened." When her jaw dropped open, he scanned the classroom, managing a small nod. "Your work is tolerable. Neither your family, nor Dumbledor, would be very happy to find you out and away from the safety of Hogwarts, due to hormones and habit."

Her eyes flashed and she took a threatening step forward. He held up a hand and continued.

"You have insulted us both, by attempting to initiate random sex as a mindless way to pass the time." Severus ignored the low growl that came from her, and took a step back as she advanced. "This will never happen again, and I will keep your filthy . . . habits to myself. That is all."

Then he was gone, with the sound of his footsteps and the lingering insults still imprinted in the air.

Beth whirled around, grabbing a clear crystal from his desk and heaved it at the door he slammed in her face. The crystals shattered, raining down like falling stars, to lay, dimmed and broken and the cold stone floor.

Trapped in helpless anger, she stomped her foot, spun around, and sank to the ground. Tears filled her eyes, making her curse, mortified that she was so close to crying. Temper tears, she assured herself, willing them away. Nothing but temper. And she had every right to be angry. Filthy habits, indeed! Implying that she had sex with random people. . .as a way to pass time! That ignorant bastard!

The broken crystal on the floor, dull shards of something great, so easily ruined and broken. . . they began to tremble, then to move, until the crystal was whole and glowing with inner fire once more.

Beth closed her eyes and took one long deep breath. Slowly she stood, picking up the crystal and placing it gently on his desk. Then she just stood there and stared.

If I insulted him by my actions. . .why did he look so . . . _scared? _

Slowly, the light crept back into her eyes, and her lips began to curve.

Why indeed?

She turned to look at the closed door, and her smile grew.

"Well, now," She murmured. "This could be . . . interesting."


End file.
